Rota
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ahora ya nada valía la pena; sabía que Naruto la rechazaría, que le gritaría que se apartara de él. Porque era una mujer sucia, porque no valía la pena. Porque estaba rota.


Sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, Hinata se giró a su derecha, del lugar donde su nombre había sido pronunciado. Su sorpresa fue tan grande como el sol mismo al ver que quien le dirigía la palabra era él, Naruto.

—¿S-sí? —tartamudeó avergonzada. Él le obsequió una sonrisa.

—¿Podrías prestarme tus apuntes de matemáticas, Hina? —pidió amablemente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Y la chica se emocionó.

Hinata tuvo que contener la felicidad que, sentía, manaba de sus poros. No quería ser tan obvia. En cambio, bajó la mirada a su mochila y removió sus libros y sus cuadernos en busca de la libreta roja con sus apuntes de matemáticas, los que él quería. Durante esa mundana tarea que llevaba a cabo con torpeza, pues sus dedos temblaban de nerviosismo, se preguntó por qué él se los pediría a ella si él poseía una gran cantidad de amigos, muchos de ellos eran los mejores de la clase y, además, ellos, Naruto y Hinata, no hablaban mucho, una vez al mes era decir demasiado.

—Gracias —dijo el chico rubio, aún con su sonrisa—. Eres la mejor.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Hinata se enamorara de él nuevamente, no importándole otros pensamientos ya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (¿no lo han notado ya? xD).**

* * *

**ROTA**

_Capítulo Único_

Sintiendo la suciedad en su cuerpo, Hinata entró a su casa apresuradamente, fallando varias veces en sus intentos por insertar las llaves en la chapa de la puerta. Las lágrimas y la saliva cayendo de su rostro sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era ir a su cuarto, encerrarse allí, acurrucarse en su cama, darse un baño, lavarse hasta cada rincón del cuerpo. Morirse. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa que la hiciera dejar de sentirse sucia.

Inconsciente a sus actos, Hinata se restregaba las manos por el cuerpo, como si pudiera deshacerse de los malos recuerdos, de las sensaciones que hacía poco había experimentado. Subía las escaleras trastabillando, la sangre corría de entre sus piernas y su cuerpo estaba lastimado, lacerado. Sus muñecas rotas a causa de la fricción con la cuerda que las había aprisionado.

En su habitación, en el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía y el cual casi nunca utilizaba, vio su patética imagen reflejada en el espejo. Vio a una niña indefensa, una niña de apenas quince años, una niña que había sido mancillada, una niña que había sido abusada. Una niña que había visto las partes más oscuras del mundo esa misma tarde.

Una niña que había sido violada.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no las podía parar; no hacía nada para detenerlas tampoco. En cambio, corrió al baño y se inclinó directo al retrete. Vomitó. Después de verse a sí misma se había dado tanto asco, se había avergonzado tanto de sí misma que no había podido aguantarlo.

Con el dorso de su mano quitó los restos de su anterior acción de su boca. Gateó un poco por la habitación y se recargó en la pared de la ducha, alzó su mano derecha y abrió la llave de la regadera. Dejó que el agua fría, helada, corriera por su cuerpo en un desesperado intento de volver a sentirse limpia, de dejar de sentir las sensaciones de las manos de ese hombre sobre su piel. Se restregó todo lo que pudo con el jabón, con el champú, con la esponja, con el cepillo de baño. Se restregó tanto que su piel, blanca como la nieve, terminó de un color rojizo, sangrando de algunas partes. No importaba, su sangre y su sufrimiento físico ya eran poco a comparación de las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento.

Hinata lloró. Lloró nuevamente. Lloró como una niña pequeña en la soledad de su departamento. Lloró por lo que había perdido, lloró por lo que nunca había tenido y lloró por lo que nunca alcanzaría.

Se sentía sola, se sentía sucia, se sentía rota. Todo lo que le quedaba se había ido: su inocencia, sus ganas de vivir. Su padre la odiaba desde siempre, jamás le había dedicado palabras de cariño; la había mandado lejos de su casa, rentándole un departamento caro para guardar las apariencias. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía apenas cuatro años. Todos decían que había sido su culpa. Y siempre había sido repudiada entre sus familiares. No tenía amigos, sólo una chica, Ten Ten, que era la única con la que hablaba en el instituto. Las demás chicas la ignoraban, se reían de ella o la maltrataban. Sus sentimientos no eran importantes para nadie, sólo para ella misma.

Todo eso ya era suficientemente malo por sí sólo, mas ahora tenía que soportar la sensación, el recuerdo y el conocimiento de que había sido violada. De unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de una boca lamiendo su piel, mordiendo sus senos, sus piernas, sus partes íntimas. De un cuerpo masculino sobre el de ella, de algo intruso dentro de ella, de algo que le quemaba el vientre y la desgarraba rápidamente. De las cuerdas que la ataban de manos, de la venda que le cubría los ojos… de que nadie le creería y de que a nadie le importaría tampoco; ese mismo hombre se lo había dicho antes de someterla contra el suelo de ese sucio y frío edificio abandonado, lleno de humedad y polvo.

Era una mujer tonta y nadie le creería, porque a nadie le importaba; pensarían que estaba diciéndolo todo solo porque necesitaba un poco de atención o porque quería que la trataran como a una puta, porque quería que todo sucediera nuevamente, porque le había gustado y quería más, porque no estaba satisfecha.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Sintiéndose morir, Hinata mordió su labio inferior fuertemente para contener su ansiedad, su frustración, la sensación de ahogamiento que aplastaba a sus pulmones. Lo hizo tanto y por tanto tiempo que pronto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre llenando su boca. No importaba, estaba muy lastimada ya, un labio roto no hacía ninguna clase de diferencia. Las lágrimas tampoco paraban de salir de sus grises ojos, casi blancos.

De repente comenzó a reír como una tonta, como una loca. Su risa hueca ahogó el sonido del agua que caía de la regadera y golpeaba contra el suelo y se coló hasta el primer piso, hasta la puerta de entrada y más allá. Reía porque tal vez ya había perdido la cordura, tal vez eso había sido demasiado para ella, para su frágil mente.

Rió nuevamente. Todo era demasiado para ella, su padre se lo repetía constantemente y ella lo recordaba muy a menudo también. Pero es que su situación era graciosa, era irónica.

Ella se había hecho la promesa esa misma tarde, antes de que todo ocurriera, de que cambiaría. De que sería una mejor persona. De que todo sería diferente. De que todo sería para mejor. Que dejaría de ser una tonta, que el mundo la reconocería. Y luego había pasado todo, dejando sus deseos en la nada. Dejándola rota, más rota que nunca.

Y lo peor de todo era que apenas hoy, después de que él le hubiera hablado, de que hubiera reconocido su existencia, se había decidido a declararle sus sentimientos a su compañero de aula, a Naruto, el alegre chico rubio de vibrantes ojos azules que se sentaba diariamente a un par de bancos detrás de ella, del cual estaba enamorada como una tonta desde hacía varios años. Y ahora ¿cómo lo haría? Era una mujer sucia, no valía la pena. Naruto, si es que juntaba fuerzas para declarársele, no la aceptaría. La rechazaría como si fuera una leprosa. Le daría asco y le gritaría que se apartara de él porque no era digna. Porque ya no era una mujer, porque era una cualquiera. Porque había sido tan tonta para dejarse tomar por un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.

Porque había sido violada.

Porque ahora estaba rota.

* * *

**Mmmm… hay algo mal conmigo. Mi primer NaruHina (o algo así) y acaba así, tan mal. Yo… no pregunten por qué lo he hecho. La culpa la tienen mis clases de Salud.**

**Comienzo a ser fastidiosa, ya sé, pero les pregunto: ¿quieren un segundo capítulo? ¿Vale la pena? Tengo una historia medio esbozada para esto, pero lo he puesto "capítulo único" porque creo que, si se queda así, tiene una pinta realista y un final dramático.  
**

**Lo que sea, infórmenme si les gustó, se valió la pena o si aceptan una continuación de mi parte. Ahora me voy, tengo la necesidad de escribir de mis suegros, Minato y Kushina.  
**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw_


End file.
